


Just Wanna Taste It

by rosemarianthyme



Series: Wolves [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, A/B/O Kink, A/B/O Roleplay, Alpha Louis, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Flavored Lube, Harry in Panties, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mating Bites, Needy Harry, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Louis, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Scenting, Sexual Roleplay, Slight feminization, Wet & Messy, but not really, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarianthyme/pseuds/rosemarianthyme
Summary: “It gets you hot, doesn’t it Darling?” Louis asked and Harry whimpered softly. “You like imagining that I’m your alpha?”“Yeah,” Harry nodded, feeling as if he could cry.“You wanna be my omega, Baby?”Harry nodded again. His eyes were prickling with overwhelmed tears.“Want it,” he said, voice thick.Harry loved being Louis’ baby, his good boy, but sometimes he wanted more.He wanted to be his omega.A prequel to When The Wolves Come Out
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595506
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	Just Wanna Taste It

_ Arthur’s fingers slipped beneath the sweet smelling water, gliding down the soft of his belly, and he let out a soft sigh. He knew that Lysander was stationed just outside the door and would never leave his post. He wondered if the alpha could hear him through the door, hear the lapping of the water against the side of the tub and the moan he let out when his hand found his cock, hot and achingly hard between his legs. _

_ He threw his head back against the smooth porcelain, slick leaking from his entrance to cloud the water around him. _

_ He thought of Lysander’s hands on him that morning, rough and sure as he lifted him from his horse. The smell of him, thick and heady and all encompassing as their chests pressed together. _

_ He brought his hand lower, finding the source of the slick, and moaned as his fingers slipped inside. _

_ There was a soft thud against the door and Arthur’s hand froze. He lifted his head from the water and scented the air, finding it saturated with the smell of Lysander and a heavy cloud of arousal. Arthur whined, slipping two more fingers inside himself to try and quel his ache for a knot. He heard a low growl through the thick wooden door and whimpered, his hand moving faster as water splashed onto the stone floor. _

_ “Alpha!” he gasped, eyes locked on the door as it - _

“Harry?”

Harry jumped, sitting up straight and closing the book on his lap.

“There you are,” Louis smiled, tossing his jacket onto the chair by the door. Harry crossed his legs in front of him on the bed and watched him toe off his shoes.

“Hi,” Harry said weakly, his face hot. “Good day at work?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, flopping down beside him. “It’s Sam’s birthday so we all took her out to lunch. Went to that new Japanese place downtown. We should go for dinner there soon, you’d like it.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, playing with the corner of the worn cover on his book. The movement drew Louis’ eyes down to his lap and the other man began to smirk.

“Are you hard, Love?” he asked, reaching out to trace his finger up Harry’s thigh.

“No,” Harry said, biting his lip and watching as Louis’ finger traveled higher.

“Don’t lie, Baby,” Louis scolded, moving the book onto the duvet for a better look at the bulge between his legs. “Good boys tell the truth.”

Harry’s breath hitched as Louis climbed up to straddle his lap, smirking down at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

“You gonna be a good boy?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Harry breathed.

Louis pushed him back onto the bed and the book slid off onto the floor. Harry turned his head to look at where it had just been. He moaned when Louis caught his wrists and held them over his head but just then it didn’t feel  _ enough _ . Louis sucked and nibbled on his neck but it wasn’t the bite he wanted to feel tearing through his skin. He panted out  _ Daddy! _ but it didn’t hold the same satisfaction that it usually did. Harry loved being Louis’ baby, his  _ good boy _ , but sometimes he wanted more.

He wanted to be his omega.

He wanted it desperately, so badly that just the thought of it made his belly clench. He’d gotten off more times than he could count imagining it. The thought of being Louis’ mate, getting wet for him and being locked on his knot, calling him  _ Alpha _ . 

There were certain days that he wanted it more than anything. He didn’t know how to explain it though. It felt different from the other things they’d tried. It didn’t feel like an actual  _ thing. _ It might be easier if it was a normal weird thing, if he just wanted to suck on Louis’ feet or be pissed on. People  _ did _ those things. Harry didn’t know if people actually did what he wanted to do. He’d never heard of it at least, so Louis probably hadn’t either.

He needed it though, somewhere deep in his bones, and he needed it to be with Louis. There was an itch in him, a deep desire, that wouldn’t quiet until it had been satisfied.

Louis had never made fun of him before - not about anything important at least - and they were far from vanilla in their bedroom habits. They had a steadily growing collection of collars and paddles and toys in their bottom dresser drawer and Harry had been calling him Daddy since they first started sleeping together. Harry knew that he had nothing to be afraid of but still he was nervous. He wanted it so badly that it felt precious, like a dream that could be shattered with one negative word or a sour look.

Harry laid across the bed, watching Louis cross to the bathroom and wash his hands, tucking his softening cock back into his briefs. He felt sleepy, his mind calmed some by the orgasm, but he still felt as if he needed more. Even as he’d spilled into Louis’ mouth the pleasure had felt too short, almost dull. Louis returned to the bed, face flushed happily, and slid his hand across Harry’s bare belly. He pressed his lips to Harry’s shoulder and Harry turned to kiss his forehead, mind elsewhere.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, reaching up to rub his thumb over the crease between Harry’s brows. “You’re usually goo as soon as you cum.”

Harry bit his lip, focusing his eyes on the tattoos across Louis’ chest.

“What is it, Darling?” Louis asked, cupping Harry’s cheek with a gentle hand.

Harry looked at him, the man he loved, Louis’ clear blue eyes filled with nothing but trust and compassion. Harry turned to kiss the palm of his hand and pulled back. He reached down beside the bed, running his fingers over the plush rug before he found the worn paperback. When he leaned back up Louis was watching him curiously.

Harry swallowed hard and laid the book between them, glancing up at Louis cautiously.

“What’s this?” Louis asked, turning the book so he could look at the cover.

“My book,” Harry said, feeling his heartbeat rising.

“You’ve got lots of books, Darling,” Louis told him with a smile. They each had a large collection of books and Louis knew that he had an appreciation for cheesy romance novels. He asked about them sometimes, liked to hear what Harry was reading at the moment, but he’d never asked about this one.

“This one’s different,” Harry said softly. He turned the book over so that Louis could read the description.

_ When Lysander, an alpha knight of Abolonia, is charged with protecting the life of the omega Prince Arthur he is determined to follow his duty to his kingdom. The separation of honor and heart becomes more difficult when the two feel pulled together by instinct, lust and the legends of true mates. _

“What’s this mean?” Louis asked, tracing his fingertip over the words. “Alpha? And omega?”

Harry twisted his fingers in the bedsheets nervously, a blush blooming up his chest.

“You know how wolves have, like, packs?” he asked and Louis nodded. “It’s, like, the ranks. The roles. Sometimes people write about people or, like, werewolves I guess, being like that.”

“Like wolves?” Louis asked, squinting. “Babe, we’ve got your collar if you want. You wanna be a wolf instead?”

“No,” Harry frowned, his grip tightening in the sheet. “It’s different.”

“Okay, Baby,” Louis said soothingly, curling his fingers around Harry’s. “Explain it to me.”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to sort through his thoughts.

“Alphas are, like, the leaders sort of,” he started. “They’re, like,  _ dominant _ .”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

“And omegas are their mates,” Harry continued. He scrunched his nose distastefully. “It sounds stupid when I say it out loud.”

“No,” Louis told him, fully focused. “No, keep going. I want to understand.”

“They’re not  _ wolves _ ,” Harry explained. “I mean not really. They’re human, they’ve just got…”

“What?”

“It’s stupid,” Harry frowned. “It sounds like a joke.”

“Go on,” Louis instructed, looking at him expectantly.

Harry looked down at their joined hands and bit his lip.

“The alphas have knots,” he said. “Like, their cocks. They expand like wolves’ do.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked. He wasn’t laughing so Harry continued.

“And the omegas get slick. Like lube but, y’know, from  _ them _ .”

“How’s it work then?” Louis asked patiently.

Harry slid his hands from Louis’ and picked his book back up, flipping easily through dog-eared sections to find one of his favorite passages. He handed it over to Louis and watched nervously as he skimmed over the page.

_ Lysander laid back on the plush feather bed and watched his omega bounce on his cock. Arthur’s brown skin was shining a rich gold in the candlelight, his swollen lips hanging open in pleasure. Lysander could feel the slick pooling on the tops of his thighs, dripping down over his own hole as the omega writhed above him. _

_ “Alpha!” Arthur cried, feeling the knot begin to swell against his rim. _

_ “My beautiful omega,” Lysander moaned, pulling him down further as the base of his cock expanded. _

_ “Bite me!” Arthur told him as they locked into place. “Mate me! Make me yours!” _

_ “Are you sure, my prince?” the alpha asked, his eyes suddenly round with concern. _

_ “Please,” Arthur panted, tilting his head to expose the mating spot on his neck. “Want your mark.” _

_ Lysander surged forward and sealed his lips against Arthur’s skin, sinking his teeth into the flesh as they reached their climaxes together. _

Louis was smirking again by the time he reached the end of the page but Harry could see his cock starting to thicken back up.

“What else?” Louis asked and Harry reached to take the book back. He flipped forward to another passage, glancing up at Louis and flushing further as he passed it back to him. It was from later in the book when Arthur found himself pregnant with Lysander’s pups.

Louis read the page intently and Harry moved to place his head on his shoulder, reading along with him.

_ “My perfect omega,” Lysander breathed against Arthur’s belly, his hands spread to cup the sides of it. He brushed his lips over the highest point and then crawled up to kiss his lips. “So beautiful.” _

_ Arthur whined, high in his throat. He parted his lips and pulled the alpha to him desperately. The pregnancy had made him exponentially needier and Lysander had been spoiling him, happy to indulge his every whim. _

_ “Let me take care of you,” the alpha said, making his way back down his body. He kissed down Arthur’s neck and collar bone, stopping to lick and suck at his sensitive nipples and making him cry out from the sensation. He moved over his belly, nuzzling his nose over the curve of it and scenting it as he would their pups. He brought his fingers down between Arthur’s legs and drug them through the geizer of slick pouring from his hole. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked over the digits, moaning at the taste. “You’ve gotten even sweeter,” he said before taking Arthur’s smaller member into his mouth. _

Louis set the book on the bed and leaned over to cage Harry between his arms. Harry swallowed, his throat dry.

“It gets you hot, doesn’t it Darling?” Louis asked and Harry whimpered softly. “You like imagining that I’m your alpha?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, feeling as if he could cry.

“You wanna be my omega, Baby?”

Harry nodded again. His eyes were prickling with overwhelmed tears.

“Want it,” he said, voice thick.

Louis leaned down and kissed him, his hands roaming over him with calming touches. He kept petting him, pressing kisses over his cheeks and forehead and chin until his breaths evened out.

“Have you got more of these books?” Louis asked, nodding towards the book on the bed.

“Yeah,” Harry told him. “A few.”

“Can I borrow them?”

He was left in suspense for over a week. He knew that Louis liked to feel prepared before trying anything new and just knowing that Louis was thinking about it had his skin tingling. When they’d curl up together to read after dinner and Louis would be sitting with one of Harry’s romance novels, glancing up occasionally to send him a warm smile, Harry felt ready to burst. Sometimes he’d come home to find Louis sitting at his computer, ignoring the hard cock in his loose joggers.

Knowing that Louis was doing research for him, was reading the same words Harry had gotten off to countless times, had him simmering in a hazy sort of pleasure that continued to build every day. By the end of the week the anticipation was almost too much to bear and he was practically buzzing.

Then he came home one Friday night to find Louis cooking in the kitchen, the table set for a special occasion.

“Babe?” Harry said questioningly as he entered the kitchen, setting his bag by the door.

“Darling,” Louis grinned welcomingly, swooping in to kiss him hello.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as Louis wrapped his arms around his middle and gave him a squeeze.

“I’m making dinner,” Louis said superfluously. He kissed him again, leaving Harry a bit breathless, and ducked down to nuzzle his neck. “Smell so good, Baby.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, shivering when Louis’ lips brushed over his skin.

“Why don’t you run upstairs and shower, yeah?” Louis pulled back and gave him a light pat on the bum. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He gave him a pointed look and Harry felt his pulse pick up.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Okay.”

Louis nodded towards the stairs, a smile playing at his lips, and Harry scampered away.

He took his time cleaning himself in the shower and ran a razor over the stubble on his legs. He thought for a moment before continuing on to his chest and his groin, wanting to be prepared for anything Louis had in mind for the night. Before he dressed he rubbed himself down with an expensive moisturizer that he usually saved for special occasions and spritzed himself with a light floral perfume. He opened his drawer and debated for a moment before stepping into a pair of soft pink panties, smoothing his thumb over the satin bow in the center of the waistband.

By the time he got back downstairs Louis was sitting at the table with two plates of pasta set before him. He grinned when he saw Harry and stood up, holding out a bouquet of daisies.

“You look beautiful, Darling,” he said, pulling him close to seal their lips. Harry noticed that Louis was wearing the cologne Harry had bought him for his last birthday and he pressed his lips together as he took his seat. He held the daisies up to his nose and took a deep breath as Louis sat across from him. 

They made light small talk about their days and sipped at the glasses of wine that Louis had poured for them both but when they were empty neither of them moved to refill them. Every time Harry looked up Louis was watching him with a small secretive smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Harry barely got through half of his dinner due to the butterflies swarming in his belly and making it hard to concentrate on anything but Louis. The other man took pity on him after a few minutes of pushing the noodles around on his plate, moving it to the sink for him and replacing it with a bowl of fresh strawberries. Louis took one and bit into the tender flesh, easily captivating Harry with the sight of his lips around the fruit. He stood in front of him, one hip leant against the table, and held the rest of the berry out in offering.

Harry parted his lips, meeting the berry with his tongue when Louis held it to his mouth. Louis watched with half-lidded eyes as Harry opened his mouth wider, wrapping his plush lips around Louis’ fingers and scraping his teeth over the sensitive pads as he bit down. Louis fed him another once he’d swallowed and another after that, licking the sweet juice from his thumb while Harry chewed.

“So pretty, Baby,” Louis told him, twining his fingers in Harry’s hair. “Such a good omega.”

Harry let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering shut at the word.

“And you’re all mine, aren’t you? My omega?”

“Yes,” Harry said, pushing up into his touch. “All yours.”

“Yes who?” Louis asked, tugging lightly at Harry’s roots and making him gasp.

“All yours,” Harry repeated, swallowing. “Alpha.”

“Good boy,” Louis said, loosening his grip. “Good  _ omega _ .”

Harry whined lightly in his throat, eyes clenched shut. Louis caressed his cheek with gentle fingers, coaxing his eyes back open.

“Is this okay, Baby?” he asked, eyes darting over Harry’s face. “You want this?”

“Yes,” Harry told him eagerly, flushing at the desperation in his voice. “Please. I want it.”

“And your safe word?”

“Kiwi,” Harry recited easily.

“You’ll use it, yeah?” Louis asked. “If you want to stop or slow down or change anything. If anything isn’t exactly how you want it to be or you’d like me to do something different.”

“Yes,” Harry promised.

“Okay,” Louis conceded, leaning down to kiss him again. He brushed his thumb over Harry’s cheekbone and moved to speak softly in his ear. “Tilt your head for me, Little Omega. Wanna scent you.”

Harry hurried to comply, blood rushing to fill his cock as Louis drug his nose down his neck. He hummed in contentment, the sound buzzing on Harry’s skin as their chests pressed together. Louis slid one hand to his waist while the other cupped his jaw to keep him in place as he rubbed his face over Harry’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in.

“So perfect for me,” he said, nuzzling up behind Harry’s ear.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Harry whispered. The flick of his tongue against his front teeth sent sparks down his spine.

“That’s right,” Louis told him, pressing a kiss to his throat. “Your alpha. Gonna mate you, mark you up so everyone knows.” Harry whined, pushing his shoulder up to keep Louis’ mouth on him and Louis smiled. “Would you like that, Baby? Want my bite?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Harry said breathlessly. “Please, Alpha. Bite me.”

Louis gave him a sharp nip before pulling away.

“Not yet, Darling.” He pecked Harry’s pouting bottom lip. “Wanna bite you when you’re locked on my knot, when it’ll really stick.”

Immediately Harry’s hands were on the fly of Louis’ jeans, pulling the button through the hole and tugging at the zipper. Louis laughed at his eagerness and tried to catch his quick fingers before he’d gotten the zip completely undone.

Harry made a sound of discontentment and pouted up at him.

“Want it,” he whined, trying to worm his hands out of Louis’ grip. “Please, Alpha.”

Louis debated it, wondering if he should let Harry sidetrack him or not, and nearly missed Harry undoing his trousers and pulling his cock free. He started when Harry suddenly leaned down to place a kiss on the tip, reacting quickly and catching him by the hair to pull him away. Harry scrambled to get a hold on Louis’ thighs to pull himself closer and Louis snorted, releasing his hair.

“Fine,” he said, stepping back to give Harry more room. “Have at it.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Harry grinned, sliding off his chair and onto his knees on the floor. He teased Louis with little kitten licks before taking him into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. He felt Louis growing to full hardness as he took him further in and Louis slid his fingers back into his hair, guiding his pace. He moaned lightly every time Louis’ fingers caught in his still-damp hair and each moan brought an echoed one from above him.

“Fuck, Omega,” Louis groaned, thrusting forward into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed him further, hooking his fingers into Louis’ belt loops and encouraging the movement. He looked up at Louis through his lashes and Louis cursed again. He held him once more by the hair and slid his cock from between his lips, watched a string of saliva drip down his chin. Harry whined at the loss but Louis tightened his grip. “Careful, Omega. I don’t want you choking on my knot.”

The noise Harry made showed how much he wanted just that and Louis smiled fondly.

“I’d rather save it,” he explained, guiding Harry to his feet. Harry was a bit unsteady, his eyes already dark and glassy. Louis pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and smirked. “Wanna knot you for real.”

They raced up the stairs to their bedroom, Harry clinging to Louis all the way. Louis laid him down on the bed and leaned over to kiss him.

“Just a moment, Baby,” he said before darting over to his sock drawer. He rooted around for the bottle he’d stashed in there the other day and heard rustling behind him on the bed. By the time he turned around Harry had already whipped off his shirt and was kicking his trousers off of his ankles. “Fuck,” he breathed, returning to the bed. He dropped the bottle on the duvet and helped Harry get free of his trousers before running his hands reverently up his bare thighs.

Harry whined softly at the touch and spread his legs as Louis’ hands traveled up to his hips. Louis ran his fingers over the soft panties and licked his lips. He kicked his own trousers the rest of the way off and tossed his shirt towards the pile of clothes on the floor before kneeing up onto the bed.

“So pretty, Omega,” he said, lowering his head to mouth softly at Harry’s hard cock through the taut fabric. Harry moaned and lifted his hips hungrily.

“Please, Alpha,” he begged, trembling.

“Shh,” Louis told him gently, rubbing his thumbs in circles over his hip bones. He leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss, parting Harry’s lips with his tongue and relishing in the sweet taste of his mouth. He ran a soothing hand over Harry’s belly until his felt his breaths evening out. “Gonna take care of you, Omega. Gonna give you everything you need.”

He inched back down Harry’s torso, pausing to bite lightly on his left nipple and making him cry out before leveling himself with his cock.

“So wet for me already, aren’t you?” he asked, dragging the tip of his finger over the damp patch at the front of Harry’s panties. “You must be dripping slick, Sweetheart.”

Harry whimpered, his hips twitching.

Louis hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties and slid them down his thighs, kissing his hip when it was bared. He nudged Harry’s hips up and slid a pillow under him for a better angle and took Harry’s cock between his lips, distracting him while he undid the cap of the brand new lube. He waited until Harry’s head was thrown back in pleasure before pressing his slicked up fingers against his entrance. It took Harry a moment to notice what he was doing and when he did he let out a low moan. Unbeknownst to him Louis had tucked the lube beside a hot water bottle in the back of his sock drawer while he was cooking so it would be warm against Harry’s skin. He wanted it to feel as real as possible for him.

Louis pulled up off of his cock and kept his eyes on Harry’s as he ducked down to lick over his hole, moaning as he did.

“So much slick, Omega,” he said, watching Harry’s jaw drop above him. He leaned down for another taste, licking around his fingers which had started to work him open one at a time. “You taste divine, Darling.”

Harry let out a strangled moan as Louis began to suck on his rim, easing two fingers in and out of him. Once he was loose enough Louis held the bottle straight against him and poured lube directly over his hole, letting it drip down to their sheets and making Harry gasp at the sensation.

“Making such a mess,” Louis tutted, running a finger through the trail of lube. Harry watched as he popped the finger in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it. “Would you like a taste, Baby?”

Without waiting for a response he coated his fingers back up and held them against Harry’s lips. Harry opened up for them as soon as they were offered, sucking greedily and moaning at the sweet taste of honey. When Louis took his fingers back he returned them to Harry’s hole, sliding a third in beside the first two and working to stretch him open.

“Alpha, please,” Harry moaned, clutching the sheets beside him. “Need your knot.”

“Almost, Baby,” Louis told him, petting down his flank with his free hand. “Need to get you ready for it. Need to make sure you can take it.”

“I can,” Harry insisted, pushing down on Louis’ fingers. “Please, Alpha, fuck me.”

“I will,” Louis assured him, fucking him on his fingers once he could move easily. “I will, Darling.”

He kissed over his stomach and felt his muscles contract under his lips. He slowly retracted his fingers and wiped the honey flavored lube on the sheets. He faltered for a moment and looked to Harry with a crease between his brows.

“Sweetheart,” he asked, bringing Harry’s attention back to his face. “Do you want a condom?”

“No,” Harry said immediately, grabbing for Louis’ hand. “No condom. Want you to breed me.”

Louis’ breath hitched in his throat and he surged forward to kiss him again.

“I’ll breed you, Omega,” Louis panted against his throat, gripping his hips. “Fill you up with my pups.”

Harry moaned, bucking against him.

“Alpha,” he cried, at the end of his rope. “ _ Please, _ Alpha. Your knot, I need it.”

“I know you do, Baby,” Louis told him. “Been so patient. Such a good omega for me. Always so perfect.”

He slicked himself up with some of the excess lube and slid inside, moaning at the tight wet heat. Harry clawed at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. He was desperate after waiting so long, his cock aching and his balls tight. Louis kissed over his throat as he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Gonna mark you up, Darling,” he said, dragging his teeth over the pulsepoint on Harry’s neck. “Sink my teeth into you so everyone knows you belong to me, that you’re mine.”

Harry whined high in his throat, hooking his leg behind Louis’ thigh.

“You wanna be mine, Baby? My omega?”

“Yeah,” Harry whimpered. “Wanna be yours. Wanna wear your mark, carry your pups. Only yours.”

“You’re going to, Omega,” Louis promised, nipping at his jaw. “Won’t let you leave this room until you’re good and bred. I’ll knot you as many times as it takes to put a pup in you.”

“Alpha!” Harry cried, rutting down on Louis’ cock.

Louis thrust forward, finding a fast pace and keeping a bruising grip on Harry’s hips. He’d been on edge all night and wasn’t sure how long he would last but he wanted to give Harry everything he’d been craving.

“So good, Omega,” he panted, wrapping a loose fist around Harry’s cock. “Nearly popped my knot before I even got in you. Such a sweet little thing, I can hardly control myself around you.”

There were tears in Harry’s eyes and he was chanting out  _ Alpha _ like a prayer, his mind a mess of  _ Louis _ and  _ Alpha _ and  _ knot _ and  _ breed _ . He felt the head of Louis’ cock press against his prostate and nearly choked on the spit in his mouth.

“Close, Alpha,” he bit out, his thighs shaking.

“So am I,” Louis told him. He laid one sweaty palm flat against Harry’s belly and pushed down. He’d changed his thrusts to short jolts that kept him buried deep inside, bearing down on Harry’s prostate. “Can you feel that, Omega? Feel my knot swelling up?”

Harry nodded, his chest heaving.

“Yes, yes, Alpha! Feel it!”

“It’s just for you, Omega. Because you’re  _ mine _ .”

He moved his mouth back to Harry’s neck and Harry lifted his chin.

“Please, Alpha,  _ please _ ,” he begged, pushing into Louis’ teeth. “Please, want your bite! Want your mark!”

Louis parted his jaws and fit his mouth around Harry’s jugular, feeling his moan vibrate against his tongue. He snapped his hips forward with a harsh thrust as he bit down hard enough to leave a bruise, pressing hard against Harry’s belly as he did. Harry came with a shout, covering their bellies and Louis’ hands with his cum. Louis laved a soothing tongue over his neck and punched his hips forward three more times before cumming himself.

They laid together panting through the aftershocks until Harry was whining from oversensitivity.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Louis asked softly.

“No,” Harry frowned, a look of panic taking over his face. “No, stay. Please.”

“I will,” Louis promised, soothing him with a kiss. “Always.”

He smoothed his hands down Harry’s sides and pressed his lips to the center of his chest.

“You did so good, Omega,” he said, smiling when Harry preened at the praise. “So perfect,” he continued. “Such a sweet omega for me.”

He drug his thumb through the mess of cum and lube on Harry’s stomach and popped it in his mouth, smiling at the mix of salty and sweet. Harry whined at the sight.

“Taste so good, Baby,” Louis told him, tracing his thumb back through the spunk in circular little patterns and feeling Harry’s belly jump under the touch. “Your cum’s just as sweet as your slick.”

He lifted it to Harry’s lips and slid his thumb into his eager mouth. Harry moaned softly and sucked the digit clean, nuzzling into Louis’ palm.

“So good for me, Darling.” Louis pulled his thumb from his mouth and replaced it with his tongue. They exchanged lazy, honey-tinged kisses until Harry was just about dozing off. Louis gently pulled his soft cock free with only minor protests from Harry and ran them a warm bath, eager to clean off the streaks of sticky sweet lube from them both. The sheets were a mess but he decided to leave them until the morning, balling up the worst of them on the ground and tossing a warm blanket over the two of them.

“I love you,” Harry whispered sleepily against his chest, his whole body soft and sated.

“I love you too, Little Omega.” Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead and pet over his wet curls, falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the positive comments on When The Wolves Come Out! Hopefully this is an adequate follow up :)  
> [Tumblr Post](https://rosemarianthyme.tumblr.com/post/190131149217/just-wanna-taste-it-by-rosemarianthyme-it-gets)


End file.
